Been there, Done that
by Rushisu
Summary: Estelle is trying to set up a date for Flynn. But both Yuri and Flynn share a secret they haven't told anyone... Fluri, Ristelle


Even longer Fluri one-shot than before... I made a list of things what I wanted to add and it became one long list... Couple things from the list are: Judith joke, broom closet, jealous Yuri, the reason behind Yuri's cat-ear fetish (Watch the skit after you get Rita's waitress uniform and you understand), questioning Raven's sexuality and Estelle's weird reaction about gay people. Let's see how well I did this...

Inspiration from Beauty and the Beast soundtrack. I have been listening Disney soundtrack a lot lately. And I really hated to make up an OC, I really don't like them and at first I didn't made a name for her. But then it sounded kinda stupid and all...

This one is not so humorist but oh well... And ya know, I felt like a porn writer when I wrote this... And I'm not taking responsibly if the reader dies from the loss of blood. Nosebleeds can be really dangerous.

Warnings: boys fuck boys and girls fantasies about other girls, swearing, oocness probably, some slight lime, broom closet moment and spoilers from the game and err... Some really really mild and non existing hints of SxM? Oh dear God... **Un-betaed! **

Pairings: Fluri (Flynn x Yuri) and hinted Ristelle (Rita x Estelle)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia

Summary: Estelle is trying to set up a date for Flynn. But both Yuri and Flynn share a secret they haven't told anyone...

0o0o0

B_**een there, done that**_

0o0o0

Lady Estellise was Flynn's dear friend. She was like a little sister he never had. Flynn had been touched when the pink-haired princess traveled around the world just to tell him that he was in danger. Flynn was really happy that he and the princess shared such a warm friendship.

"Is commandant ready to order?" A cat like voice asked across the table. Flynn's train of thoughts stopped and blue eyes looked up from the menu. Across a fancy marble table sat a really beautiful woman. The woman was smiling at the blonde commandant, showing her pearl white teeth, which looked even whiter between her rose red lips. The most astounding green eyes were locket at Flynn, looking at him under thick and long eyelashes. The woman pulled couple straws of auburn brown hair behind her ear, showing many glimmering bracelets around her slim pale wrist. Only angel's wings were missing from the picture.

And still, Flynn Scifo was death afraid of her – Elizabeth Fel Delavil. And he had a damn good reason for that.

"Ah yes. I am sorry for the wait." Flynn smiled apologetically, glancing at the fancy menu. His blue eyes widened. _'These prices must be a joke!'_ He thought. _'2900 gald for a tomato soup? 1999 gald for a one piece of bread? You could feed the whole Lower Quarter with these prices!'_

The waitress came towards them, smiling cheerfully. "Are you ready to order?" She asked bubbly. Flynn could tell with one glance that she was from Lower quarter.

And his ''date'' could too. And that was when the woman showed her true fangs. It was small but noticeably change. Flynn had seen the same change in many royal and rich women. Yuri called it ''Daddy's-little-spoiled-bitch syndrome''. And as much as Flynn wanted to disagreed with his childhood friend, he couldn't. He hated it when Yuri hit the spot.

Miss Delavil looked at the waitress, up and down like a huntress on a hunt. In a blink of an eye, the women turned from a angel to a demon. "I'll have small Meilleur soupé a la Torim, bifteck of vache with le chocolat sauce. And for the wine... Le diable is probably the best... Is it okay to you Flynn?" She smiled sweetly.

Flynn hid his surprise._ 'First-name terms, aren't we?'_ He asked in his mind. He only nodded, feeling sorry for the waitress.

The cheerful attitude was completely gone. The girl was staring at Flynn's date with her mouth open. The demon lady had used too long and difficult words and her fast talking hadn't been helpful. And it was clear that the woman wasn't even going to eat that all. Flynn tried to think about a way to help the girl. He could see clearly from her eyes that she didn't have a clue what her customer had just ordered. But – like always – Flynn did have no idea how to help her.

Miss Delavil decided to add some salt onto the wounds. "Did you get my order, dear?" She asked, smiling innocently. With her angelic face it was the image of perfection. The girl only answered with a shaky nod before turning to Flynn.

"W-What do you take, sir?" She asked, and all traces of self-confidence were gone.

Flynn looked at the menu again, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "A chicken salad, thank you." He said, rather bluntly and gave the waitress a smile behind the menu so his date couldn't see his expression. He was priced by a tiny smile from the waitress before she ran off.

And left Flynn alone with the Demon woman. He was quiet, thinking hard what to say. And wondered why this was the third time on this week he was on a date with a noble woman.

Oh yeah, Lady Estellise was the cause of all this. She was the master mind behind the mission Get-Flynn-married-before-he-turns-24. He wasn't even 23 for the God's sake! But the pink-haired princess is his dear friend... He shouldn't be mad at her... She was thinking about only his best...

The Demon Lady broke the silence. "Tch, I can't believe my favorite restaurant hires dirty scumbags like her."

But seriously, this? And how the hell that innocent and friendly girl knew people like... like this Demon Lady? Actually, scratch that, where all these Demon Ladies came from? Is everyone who have born with a silver spoon in their hands snobby and spoiled little brats?

The Demon Lady # 13 kept going. "If I don't get what I ordered, I'll have my father come here and talk to the owner. People like her shouldn't be even allow to be in Noble quarters. They taint our air and flowers by just stepping inside the gates!" Elizabeth laughed at her own comment. Flynn bit his lip, keeping his infamous temperament in leash.

He decided to bring his strongest weapon on act. It always worked on these women. "I come from Lower quarter." He never hid his past from anybody but only the knights and the people in Lower quarter were actually aware of his past as an orphan. To the knights, it brought shock and respect and for Lower quarter hope. But nobles were different, the only way to talk about poor was insulting them. That's why they refuse to believe that a man who had grew up in Lower quarter had become one of the most powerful man in the world. And it wasn't helping that his predecessor almost destroyed the whole planet. The fate in commandants has decreased greatly. At least in the realm of Nobles.

That's why those five simple words had such an effect on these noble women. It was always the point when the woman looked at him in shock and never spoke again for the rest of the night. Always.

So that's why Flynn was so shocked when the Demon Lady # 13 smiled. _Smiled? _Her green eyes should be willed with shock and disgust! But they were looking at Flynn with such a desire it burned! Her tiny jaw should have fell from the surprised and later turn into a pout but those full lips were turned upside!

Then she said two little words which sent shivers in Flynn's spine. And not in a good way. "I know." Those painted lips moved even more but Flynn had fallen in some kind of shock. "Y-You knew?" He stuttered, cursing his own weakness. He didn't agree to become the commandant for this. He should be helping people who needed it, not eating in some fancy overpriced restaurant.

The Demon Lady # 13 nodded, smiling such a smile that it could make blind man see again. "Her Highness told me about your... tragic past." She made a pause, looking straight at Flynn. Her gaze made warning bells ring in Flynn's head.

The green eyes kept their target locket. "But don't worry. It's all in the past. You're not a part of the slums anymore. You're one of us." She said. And when Flynn was still in some kind of shock state, Miss Delavil leaned towards him over the table.

And kissed Flynn right on the lips.

The blonde commandant stared. He looked at those green eyes which were like two pools of acid. His ears were still ringing from her last phrase. And now his mouth felt like it was on fire. And a feeling what felt like guilt banged his heart like it was a punching bag.

The woman glanced behind Flynn and smirked what truly looked like it belonged to Satan himself. "Oh look. Our foods arrived."

Flynn wondered if he should lock his bedroom and office. Just in case if a certain pink-haired princess showed up.

0o0o0

Much later on that certain night, Flynn was taking a stroll in the Lower quarters. He needed to think.

The date had been one big catastrophe. Unfortunately, the waitress had brought the wrong foods for Flynn's date. The demon lady fulfilled her threat and ordered to see the owner. Terrified, the waitress had obeyed and after a quick chit-chat with the scary looking owner, the girl was fired. She broke down, begging her job back and revealed that her mother was sick and needed money to feed herself and her four other siblings. Flynn tried his best to help the fired waitress – the girl had brought his chicken salad after all. But it was in vain. And the blonde man couldn't have use his authority. Technically, the girl had brought something else what the customer wanted. Even if the customer was an evil and spoiled bitch. So all he was able to do was sit and eat the salad – even if it tasted like it was straight from Flynn's kitchen. He forced the salad down his throat – he didn't want to have the chief fired too.

And it hadn't been any better after that. Miss Delavil had clinged on him all evening. Finally, after a horrible walk in the park of Noble quarter, he made up an excuse. He didn't like to lie, but this was an emergency. He told her that he needed to wake up early and still had some unfinished reports on his work desk. The woman then decided to use her female physique to prevent him from ''leaving her alone all night'' as she told him. They were both lucky that Flynn didn't punch her.

Flynn sighed as he came to the fountain. Thank God he had memorized the fired girl's face. He needed to find her and help her and her family. He couldn't sit back and roll his thumps when he knew that there was a starving family in Zaphias!

The young knight sat down on the edge of the fountain. It had been always his favorite place to think. And now he had to think a lot.

He knew that Estelle wouldn't give up until she found a woman to Flynn. He knew that the girl only wanted to him be happy. But sometimes that woman was just so goddamn stubborn! Just like Yuri...

The burning sensation on his lips came back when Flynn's thoughts moved to his best friend. Maybe that was part of the reason why he came down here.

Rubbing his head, the blonde knight muttered to himself. "Should I tell him...?"

"Should tell what for who?"

Speaking of the devil...

Blue eyes looked up, wide from the shock and surprise and met a pair of coal eyes looking down at him. "Yuri?" The blonde man stated, standing up to be on the same eye level with his best friend.

He gained a cat-like smirk. "The one and only. Say, do knights normally take a night stroll in Lower quarters or is it just you? Or..." The long-haired man crossed his arms across his chest. Flynn felt those coal eyes looking at him, analyzing the commandant. "...Did something happen tonight and you needed to think?" He asked. Flynn took a deep breath and nodded. There was no way he could hide anything from Yuri. Not a chance.

"I had a date." There, he said it. He watched as a large grin spread across Yuri's face. The raven-head knew about Estelle's plan and was highly amused about it.

"Oh yeah, Estelle told me that. Soo... what did she do?"

Making a long story short, Flynn watched carefully at Yuri's facial expressions. "She humiliated a waitress and later got her fired. She insulted Lower quarter in a horrible way, even though she knew I grew up here. After that, she tried to seduce me and..." A deep breath. "She kissed me." The stone on his heart rolled away when those three last words left his mouth. Flynn felt deep regret that he had let his guard down. He had refrained from kissing anybody on those ''dates''. Many had tried but failed. And now...

Dark eyebrows shot up under Yuri's hair. He was quiet and only stood there, looking at the knight with a surprised look on his face. "Kissed you?" He repeated after a while, face unreadable.

Flynn looked away, he felt like he had betrayed his childhood friend in the most horrible way. "Yes." He said simply. There was another silence. The blonde was still looking at the castle which stood tall at the horizon. What time it was? It had to be over mid-night for sure... It was full moon tonight and the sky was clear from any clouds. It was absolutely a breathtaking view.

"So what it felt like?" Yuri broke the silence. Quickly, Flynn turned his head back at his friend's direction. He had that poker face again.

Flynn started speaking slowly, considering what he should answer. Finally, he decided to tell what he truly felt like. "It was like... my lips were on fire. And like there was no water to extinguish it." To prove his point, Flynn touched his lips. The burning sensation was still there.

Yuri nodded, making a loud 'hmmm' noise. Suddenly, he shrugged. "Well then, might as well help you." With that, Yuri took couple steps towards, looking straight at Flynn. His gaze didn't have that savage and obsessive desire like the Demon Ladies. There was much more than that. Those two pieces of coal closed as Yuri leaned closer.

This time, even Flynn moved towards and their lips met. The blonde could tell the difference immediately. The fire vanished from his lips. It felt like a cold gust of wind in the middle of an extremely hot summer day. Only this lasted longer. _Much _longer as they deepened the kiss. It never stayed innocent anyway. But like any other human being, they needed oxygen to live.

"So... did that help?" Yuri asked smugly when they parted, both panting.

The commandant took couple deep breaths before nodding. "Much better. Thank you Yuri." He smiled, showing his white teeth. The day – or actually night – was looking a lot brighter than before.

"Good. Can't have some noble whore ruin your tastebuds forever." There was hint of something what made Flynn smile even brighter.

"I knew it. So you were jealous." Blue eyes glimmered like two light buds.

The guild member shrugged his slender shoulders. "Hey, can you blame the man? You expect me to roll my thumps and wonder if my boyfriend is doing some noble chick." He laughed at Flynn's disgusted expression.

"Gee, thanks Yuri. That image won't leave my mind for couple days." The blonde knight said sarcastically before sighing. "But you're right... this has to end. I know Lady Estelle is only thinking my own happiness but... This is getting ridiculous. We both know how stubborn she can be. She probably won't leave me alone..." Flynn felt suddenly really tired. "And those dates... Oh god, I'm so tired of them! The constant flirting and gossiping... It won't take a long until I'll snap!"

Yuri watched in silence as his lover poured his heart for him. "Well, you could tell those nobles to fuck off?" He suggested. But the blonde shook his head. "No. I would dig my own grave if I did that. Besides, it's not only my reputation what would suffer – But Master Ioder's and Lady Estellise's as well. It could end up into a huge political war."

Yuri fell in silence again. There was one solution... "Well... We can always , you know, tell Estelle about us. We have to eventually tell about it anyway. Two birds with one stone." He said it quietly.

Biting his lip, Flynn could only nod. "Yeah... But what are we going to tell? The whole truth? How are we able to tell about it? Lady Estellise and the others will think that we don't trust them."

"That's true, they probably skin us alive... But we could get it off our shoulders if we just shout 'We have been fuckbuddies ever since we were 15'. And then we run fast. That could actually work." Yuri grinned.

Flynn only sighed, shaking his head.

_'It actually has been seven years...' _Flynn thought, smiling gently to himself. Seven years since they shared their first kiss (If you didn't count that one when they were seven and played a married couple with couple other kids). Six and half years since they lost their virginities for each other. Five years since their confessions. And three years since... since they broke up. After Yuri left the knights. They realized how different they were. And even though contrast fulfill each other – they thought they were too different. Flynn still didn't know how he managed those years without his friend by his side. They were both busy and the meetings were rare. Horrible times.

Then they met at Capua Nor. When they battled against those red-eyed men... It was like the good old times. All kind of things happened. New places and new friends. Even though it hurt to watch when Yuri walked away from him, just after he had formed a guild with Karol. Then their friendship started to fall apart again. And Flynn still blamed himself for that. He had made Yuri suffer in a horrible way. But everything ended well.

Until that incident at Zaude. It was the point when Flynn realized that he was still in love with Yuri. He had never experienced such desperation and such hatred towards himself. He hadn't been able to sleep or eat.

And then, when he battled against those monster. It had been only a moment but... he had thought about following Yuri to Hell. But only after he had killed enough monster, he wasn't going to let anybody died if he was able to prevent it from happening! And when he had been sure that others were able to handle the rest, he lowered his sword.

How ironic was it that just then, the person he was ready to die for, was standing in front of him?

Everything after that went fast and soon, the world was saved. But the loss of blastia had a great effect on everybody. Flynn had his hands already full of that – plus his new (old) feelings towards Yuri caused him a massive headaches. He couldn't go to the raven-haired man and just say ''Hey Yuri. I have decided that maybe after couple years break, we can start date again.'' Oh no. They still had a friendship to rebuilt. Then that... _incident_ happened...

"Earth to Flynn? Are you with us?" A pale hand waved in front of his eyes. Blue eyes blinked as his thought were interrupted. "H-Huh?"

"Exactly what I thought." Yuri replied dryly. He sat on the edge of the fountain, just where Flynn had sat only couple minutes ago. "So... were you dreaming of finished documents and reports or what?"

The blonde only grinned slightly. "No. I was just thinking about your last prison visit." The memory was still fresh in his mind, even though it had been three months ago. (Yuri had been busy with the guild and had no time to bring chaos in Zaphias)

"Oh yeah... that." The raven-haired man muttered, looking at Flynn's direction but not straight into the man's eyes. Flynn could tell that he was embarrassed. But the embarrassment was soon gone and replaced with a grin. "Hey, you never told me who cleaned that cell."

Now it was Flynn's turn to blush. "Actually... I burned the sheets..." He sat next to Yuri – who was snickering loudly.

"Good work commandant. Remind me to book that cell next time if it has new sheets. And with a little effort, you could paint the walls too. It would actually look homey."

The blonde man gave his lover a glare. "Jails aren't meant to look homey Lowell. And for your information, it is not some kind of motel you can reserve a room." He scolded with ''I'm-deathly-serious'' tone. "Seriously Yuri, I looked at your files couple weeks ago and it wasn't pretty sight to look at."

After hearing the mention of his ''crime files'', Yuri let out a small laugh. "I'm just leaving my mark for the future generations."

"Oh, I never knew you wanted someone singing ballads about how you punched a noble and broke his nose. Oh,_ and pushed the man right under a beehive while he was clutching his nose?_" Flynn raised one of his golden eyebrows, crossing his arms as he looked at the man next to him. He was sure that the face he had made had been hilarious when Sodia came to his office, reporting that Yuri was in the jail again for attempting a murder. "Do I have to remind you how hard it was to get the man give up on his charges?"

"Yeah yeah..." Yuri nodded absentmindedly, checking his nails. "But I had a damn good reason for giving him that punch. The bees were only a nice add." Again, he avoided looking at Flynn.

The blonde man couple help but to let his gaze soften. "I know... It was sweet of you but... you could have done it in a less violence way." He gave Yuri a quick kiss on the raven-haired man's cheek.

The blonde could still remember scared looks on maid's and knight's faces when he had run to the prison, practically radiating anger. They must have thought that commandant had lost his mind – and that thought wasn't really far from the truth. When he had stepped in front of Yuri's cell and the man had just said "The commandant himself has come to see me, a lowly human being?" Flynn has felt that something snapped inside his head. That was when the shouting started. They fought so loudly that the jailer had run off from his position, later getting couple weeks off because his eardrums had teared into pieces and his ears were pouring blood. And nobody could blame the man – the shouting match had been heard all way down to the Lower quarter. Something must be done about the echoing walls in the jail.

Wrinkling his nose, Yuri let out a snort. "You would have done the same if you had heard what that ugly son of a bitch called you! And Estelle! Hell, that man practically threatened to assassinate you!" A small hint of anger was heard in Yuri's voice and Flynn couldn't help but to smile softly.

When the fought had been going for fifteen minutes, accomplishing nothing, Yuri accidentally told the truth. When he had been walking to the castle to bug Flynn, he had overheard two nobles talking. And when the word ''commandant'' reached his ears, the conversation had gained Yuri's attention. An he had **not** liked it. When the noble man had said something about ''Showing the bastard commandant where he belongs'' Yuri hadn't been able to listen anymore. And you know the ending, knights came when the noble was attacked by bees.

"Yeah, I know." Flynn whispered, gazing at the stars. The sky was truly clear tonight. He heard the voice of Yuri's breathing next to him. The familiar scent of Lower quarter went in his nostrils as he breathed in. Flynn wondered again what time was it. He really needed to get some sleep. But at the same time, he hoped that this moment would last forever.

Heh... That was exactly what he hoped when Yuri had told the story behind his ''attempted murder''. The raven-haired man had done it for... him? The anger had vanished and was replaced with a warm feeling. Flynn had been so surprised that he didn't have noticed how he leaned his head towards Yuri's – only the bars separated them. But it had been Yuri who made the first movement. Neither of them did know was it just them, or did everybody think that kissing between bars was extremely romantic?

And it just got better after that... Especially when the jailer had left the cell keys onto his table...

The silence between two man wasn't uncomfortable. They were looking at the stars – like they used to do every night when they were kids. The winter was clearly making its way to Zaphias – the cold wind was a prove of it.

"You know," Flynn spoke suddenly, breaking the serene silence. "Sometimes, I really wish that I was still living here, in Lower quarter." He looked straight into Yuri's eyes. Because the blonde man knew that there was one more thing to get off his chest.

Coal eyes blinked, looking surprised. "Yeah, and more than half of the people here would sell they soul to the Devil if they had a chance to sleep inside the castle."

Flynn flinched visible. He knew that he really wasn't in a position to complain. "I know that. It just," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Tonight, the Devil- I-I mean my date said that I was one of them. One of the nobles." He really hoped that Yuri missed his slip. And he was lucky this time, because Yuri was too busy balancing himself on the edge of the fountain and preventing himself from falling in it because he was laughing so hard to repeat the sentence in his head.

"W-what's so funny?" The knight could feel his cheeks warming up as his childhood friend hold his stomach, laughing like there was no tomorrow. He waited for a moment before Yuri was able to form words. He wondered if they had woken anybody up yet.

Finally, Yuri stopped laughing but the grin stayed. "Nothing, I just had a picture you dressed like a noble with thick mustaches and snobby look." He gained a glare from those icy blue eyes. "But if we are serious... What do you think? Do you think yourself as one of them? Do you want to be taken as a noble?" He asked it lightly, but Flynn had known Yuri longer than a week.

"Yuri, do you actually think that if I thought myself as a noble, I would be sitting here with you?" He gave his lover one glance. "I think we both know the answer."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Stupid question," Yuri smirked. He made a quick glance at the star sky and frowned. "Damn, just what time is it?" He stood up, looking at Flynn. "I'll better head back, you wanna come to stay at my house? It's kinda long way to the castle. And Repede is god-knows where." Even in dark, Flynn could see the mischief look in those coal eyes.

"Yuri, your ''house'' is an inn room. Secondly, I may come but I actually need to sleep." The knight stood up and they started walking towards ''Red Comet''.

"Yeah yeah I know. You need to finish couple documents... fill some reports and sign papers," The raven-head rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes it feels like you're cheating on me with your paperwork. I can hear the reports shouting '' Ooh mister Scifo! I need you to... write on me! Write on me with that big and long-"

"Yuri!"

" – pen...?" The said man watched his lover's red face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Yuri asked with the most innocent look he could make. Even though it was far from innocent, it always could make Flynn blush.

As expected, the innocent expression didn't fail this time either. "Y-You just- Nah, forget it." They were climbing on the stairs, each step making a creaking noise under their weight. Flynn hoped it wouldn't woke anybody up. When they were standing in front of Yuri's room and the same man was about to open the door, a realization hit the blonde.

"Wait a minute, isn't your bed little too small for two people?" Flynn asked and to his horror, a wolfish grin spread on Yuri's face.

"Maybe... So we have to be _very_ close while we're sleeping." The raven-haired man said, pushing Flynn in the room.

Oh yeah, even though Flynn's day was ruined, at least the night did fix it.

0o0o0

Estelle was in a good mood. She had received a letter from both Rita and Raven who were coming over. The pink-haired princess hadn't seen her friend in a long time. And it wasn't all, even Judith and Karol were heading to Zaphias too!

The princess smiled to herself, placing the book she was reading on her lap and took a glance at the window. The sun was setting in the horizon and painted the sky with the most beautiful colors the princess had ever seen. She was in her room, reading a book while sitting on her comfortable chair right next to window. It was her favorite spot in the whole castle.

Estelle had thought of a nice picnic just outside Zaphias. She was determined to see her dear friends together because lately everybody had been so busy. Besides, it was the last moment of autumn before the winter took over and the nature looked wonderful when the trees had red and orange leaves and the sky was clear. In her own option, it was even more romantic time than spring!

Talking about romance... Estelle's eyebrows frowned. She had set up a date for Flynn two days ago and hadn't been able to ask how it had gone. The commandant had isolated himself and done shockingly large amount of paperwork because he came late the day after the date was. That should be a good thing! She had a good feeling about this time. She had asked Ioder's help to find a woman who would want to go on a date with the commandant. And this time Estelle had decided to tell about Flynn's childhood. It had been a good idea and now she had received a letter from the woman. It was addressed to Flynn but Estelle had got it because Miss Delavil hadn't wanted to bother a busy man like Flynn.

_'This time everything went fine! I can feel it!' _Estelle thought, clapping her hands together. She had met Elizabeth Fel Delavil and she must be the beautifulest woman in the whole world! That couple would be a match made in heaven.

She watched the city view from his window for a while before she couldn't resist anymore. She took the letter from her cabinet and entered the hall. The voice of her high heels echoed through the walls as she headed towards the commandant's office. On her way, she met a familiar face just in front of the door of Flynn's office.

"Sodia!" Estelle called out. The auburn-haired young woman looked at the direction where Estelle was and saluted. "Your Highness." The female knight said with deathly serious voice. "May I ask you, what are you doing here?" She continued.

The pink-haired healer came towards Sodia. "I need to speak with Flynn, is he there?" She pointed at the wooden doors behind the knight's back.

Sodia nodded. "Yes he is there. But..." Her voice trailed off and Estelle noticed something extremely weird. Sodia was blushing. The woman who was born with a lemon in her mouth as Yuri liked to say (though Estelle had no idea what it meant) was blushing heavily and it didn't seem to fade – only getting stronger.

Even though the princess was extremely fascinated by her discovery, she didn't miss the blushing knight's last word. "But what?" She asked curiously.

"But Lowell is there. With captain. I heard his voice just couple minutes ago." The blush seemed to get stronger by the mention of Yuri. But Estelle didn't notice this, the only thought in her head was that Yuri was with Flynn! She hadn't seen the raven-head for a while.

She nodded to the female knight excitedly . "I see. Bye Sodia." She said, opening the door and ignored the panicking "W-Wait princess!" shout behind her.

"Yuri!" There was only a blur of pink and blue as the princess rushed to hug her friend. She was too happy to notice the flustered look on Yuri's face and how close Flynn was standing from Yuri. "Yo Estelle." The deep voice asked above her.

Finally, she looked up, green eyes filled with happiness. "It has been so long! Karol told me you had some long guild mission." Actually, it had only been one and half months since Estelle saw Yuri last time but to her it was long time.

"Yeah, I needed to escort some merchants from Dahngrest to Aurnion. Nothing much. Anyways, could you kindly let go off me, people need air to breath." The princess blushed, letting go off the man and muttered an apology.

"Nah it's okay. I just haven't been breathing well these days." For Estelle's confusion, Yuri gave a glance at Flynn, smirking as a red color appeared on Flynn's tanned cheeks. "Huh? Are you sick Yuri?" The girl asked, panicking slightly. What if Yuri was deathly ill and couldn't breath well! She had read about that kind of sicknesses.

"Nah, I'm okay." The coal eyes saw the letter Estelle was holding. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the letter. If his eyes could see correctly, there was a small heart seal on the envelope.

Flynn – who had been watching two friends chatting slightly further away – now stepped towards, looking at the same direction with Yuri. And when Estelle lowered her gaze from the men, the blonde knight gave Yuri a glare. As an answer, the other man only smirked.

"Oh this letter? It's for you Flynn," Estelle reached her hand toward. "It's from Miss Delavil." she exclaimed.

The smirk on Yuri's face was gone in a blink of an eye. Blue eyes widened and the commandant looked like the letter would bite him if he touched it. Estelle only smiled kindly.

Finally, Flynn took the letter and broke the seal. He scanned the content, looking noticeably paler than before. There was a small silence after he lowered his hand, looking at Yuri. "She wants another date." He stated. The princess clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed, clearly delighted. But neither Flynn or Yuri heard her, they were busy with sending messages with their eyes.

"Oh, I know!" An idea popped in Estelle's mind. "How about you invite her to the picnic? The one where everybody's coming! That way everybody can get to know her." She suggested. A voice what sounded like a snort came from Yuri's direction.

"A-Actually, Lady Estellise..." Flynn started, stuttering badly. "I... I'm not sure do I want to meet her again." He cringed as the words left his mouth but he needed to do this! "I-I appreciated everything you have done for me Lady Estellise but... you don't need to bother yourself with my... love life." Making one side glance at Yuri, Flynn could tell from his secret lover's shaking shoulders that he was laughing. _'I'm not going to hear the end of this...' _He thought.

Estelle however, understood what he had just said little differently. "Oh Flynn, I'm not troubling myself at all! It just that..." The princess made a pause, wondering how to form her words correctly. "It just that I'm really worried about you. You just work here all the time. You shut yourself from the world and... What if you regret it when you'll be older and alone? It would be horrible if you were forced to watch everybody else getting married and have children. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I hadn't helped you even if I could."

When the blonde knight was about to open his mouth, aloud knock from the door interrupted him. A knight peeked in. "Is Her Majesty here?" He asked. Estelle stepped in front of the knight. "Yes?" She asked.

"You have visitors. A kritya, two children with brown hairs and Captain Schwann."

Green eyes glimmered. "Oh? They are here already!" She turned to look at the men. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to finish couple reports," Flynn shook his head, apologetically. "But please, tell them I said hi."

Yuri also declined. "Sorry but I'm needed at the Lower quarter too. The inn's roof has couple holes."

The pink-haired female nodded, feeling little disappointment. "Okay. I understand," She turned around and headed towards the door. "And Flynn! Don't forget to answer that letter! The picnic is tomorrow." With that, she closed the door behind her and followed the knight to meet her friends.

She didn't notice that Yuri never left the office.

0o0o0

"I can't believe you did it." Yuri stated, feeling slightly shocked. "You actually _lied_ to Estelle! Flynn Scifo, lying to a princess? What next, Judy is actually a male? The world we know is nearing its end."

"S-Shut up Yuri!" Muttering, Flynn collapsed on his chair. He looked in front of him, at the seas of paper piles. Every one of them was filled with Flynn's handwriting. There was an annoying pain in his right hand but it had been worth of it. Doing a month's work in mere two days was a miracle. "And it's not like I'm the only one – I know the roof was fixed four days ago."

Ignoring the blonde, Yuri kept on talking. "You know, when I was kid I always thought that your nose would grew longer if you lied. I got to admit, I'm little disappointment."

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Flynn growled. Dammit he was already feeling terrible for lying to Estelle about his workload. But he needed to do it. Sighing, the commandant leaned towards, resting his head between his palms. "I need to think what to do. If you're not going to help me, then the door is behind you."

"Touchy, aren't we? And you know I prefer windows." The raven-haired man humphed, sitting down on Flynn's desk. He ignored the loud protesting words from Flynn as he continued. "Anyways, what are you gonna do with that invitation?"

"I'm thinking about it. And to tell the truth, my head is empty," The blonde man confessed. "Maybe the best choice is to tell them... Even though it won't be pretty."

Yuri was quiet, looking at his lover. He knew that Flynn wasn't ready to tell them. Hell, he wasn't sure was he ready. They didn't want to make a big number about their relationship. Besides, they were taking baby steps so the mistakes in the past wouldn't be repeated. "You know what? Fuck this." Yuri jumped down from the desk.

Surprised by the other man's act, Flynn raised his head. "Huh?" There was a hint of panic in his voice. Yuri wasn't going to leave him alone with this mess?

"I said fuck this. I didn't come all the way from Lower quarter to hear you complain.," Yuri knew that he was too blunt as soon as the words left his mouth and the panicking look on the commandant's face turned into hurt. So he hurriedly added "That didn't come right, let me try again..." A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Like this."

Blue eyes didn't have time to blink as Yuri jumped over the desk, making a perfect landing on Flynn's lap. The chair fell on its hind legs, almost falling onto the floor. "J-Just what are you doi-" Flynn was interrupted by an extremely gentle kiss. He didn't push his boyfriend away. He knew Yuri – this was his way to say sorry.

The commandant placed his hands on Yuri's hips – to make sure that the man wasn't going to fall off. When he did this, Yuri knew he was forgiven and wrapped his pale arms around Flynn's neck. Couple skilled moves later (When it came to make outs, Flynn was a champion, no matter what he says!) Yuri's hands went lower, touching every part of Flynn's torso he knew so well. The muscular shoulders... Stone hard chest... when he passed the trained abs, the raven-head started search the belt. It didn't take a long time before his fingers touched the white leather belt.

Meanwhile, Flynn enjoyed the taste of his lover but when he felt his belt being remove, he pushed Yuri away – not too roughly so the man wouldn't fall onto the floor. "Yuri! What are you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ trying to get rid of that belt." Yuri answered, feeling disappointment. His swollen and red upper lip pushed towards and he crossed his arms – looking like a pouting child. Flynn – while being blinded by the cuteness of Yuri's facial expression – wondered was the ex-knight aware such a act.

He couldn't resist but to blurt out "Have I ever told you how adorable you look?"

The black eyebrows shot up under the messy forelock. "Woah, that's random even from you commandant. Has the lack of oxygen damaged your brains?" He grinned but after a quick memory raiding, he added: "I do recall one Christmas when you gave me a pair of cat-ears and told me I was the most adorable thing in the whole world."

"That Christmas when you spiked the punch with Hank's rotgut at Imperial knight's Christmas party? Yeah, I remember that. And I'm certainly not the only one."

Laughing, Yuri made himself comfortable on Flynn's lap. The sexual tension in the air was still as thick as the girly aura around Duke. Meanwhile, Flynn twiddled the shiny raven locks his lover possessed. Many people didn't know, but Yuri had very tender scalp. And that's why touching his hair was off limits to everyone – expect Flynn. Yuri had said something about 'special touch' which Flynn had when they were kids. And Flynn had to admit, he felt special when he was the only who could touch that soft and long hair.

Even though the things were kinda peaceful, Yuri finally couldn't take it anymore. "Are we going to continue or do you want to keep on petting my hair?" He looked up into those crystal blue eyes.

Smiling, Flynn stopped. "I was wondering when you will ask, you just have no patience" Shaking his head, the knight added, "And sadly, we can't do either of them. Remember? Date? A noble girl? Picnic?"

However, that didn't make the mischief look in Yuri's coal eyes disappear. "Tell me Flynn... When does this picnic happen?"

"Huh? You know it's going to happen tomorrow, Yuri!"

"Exactly. It happens tomorrow. So it's tomorrow's problem. You'll get wrinkles if you worry about future problems today." The ex-knight stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're really a simplistic by heart and soul, aren't you?" Flynn chuckled. "It would sound nice but..."

"But what?" Flynn could tell from Yuri's tone that the man was getting irritated. "Well, if you really want to keep on thinking that, then I won't bother you anymore." The weight on Flynn's lap disappeared.

"Wait, what? Y-Yuri wait!" The blonde shouted as Yuri headed towards the window. Shooting up from his chair, Flynn easily caught Yuri's wrist. "I-I... Umm..." He had no idea what to say as coal eyes were locked at him. "Don't leave me alone." He finally blurted out, feeling his cheeks heating up. He really _really_ sucked at things like this and never came up with anything original as Yuri liked to put it.

So he really wasn't surprised when the raven-haired man chuckled. "Well... I'm sure we both know a way to fulfill your wish." He lifted his right leg and moved it upwards, making sure it touched Flynn's own leg. The blonde man was paralyzed, breathing heavily as a red color deepened on his whole face. Oh, how he hated when Yuri did this to him!

Satisfied with the commandant's reaction, Yuri took one step closer. Their chest were touching. Flynn had released his grip on the other man's wrist and with that hand, Yuri moved the stubborn golden hair behind the commandant's ear. He leaned towards but didn't target on the knight's lips.

Flynn stopped breathing completely when he felt Yuri nibbling his ear. _'Oh dear god!'_ The knight bit his mouth, trying to prevent himself from moaning aloud. "Y-Yuri... I-I order you to stop this nonsense!" He tried his best to make his voice sound normal – and failed horribly.

Yuri smirked. He was winning. "Oh? But Flynn, you know I'm a criminal. And you're a knight. And isn't it part of a knight's job to punish those who break the laws?" His voice sounded like thick honey as he whispered into Flynn's ear. "You have me on a silver plate... So punish me."

That did the trick. Yuri found two warm hands on his cheeks while his lips were attacked by Flynn's lips and tongue. He couldn't help but to grin against the knight's lips as his hands trailed up to the golden hair mess.

It wasn't a long kiss and Yuri was kinda disappointment when Flynn pulled them apart. "You never intended to leave me, did you?" The blonde asked.

"Hey, do you actually think that I have so little patiene?" Crossing his arms again, Yuri glanced around. "Here or the bedroom?"

"I think we both know the answer. There's no way I'll let my office be some kind of..." Flynn wondered what word would fit the best. Then another realization hit him. "But... What if we crash somebody while going to my room? What if we see Lady Estellise?"

"You think too much." was Yuri's only reply as he started dragging Flynn out of the office. He did however, halted in front of the door, peeking to the hall to see if there were people. "There's nobody." He stated, feeling like on a jailbreak again. Good times... He ignored the blonde – who was muttering something what sounded suspiciously like ''Can't keep his pants on''

The ex-criminal rolled his dark eyes. "Shut up and move." He ordered, starting to drag Flynn again by the commandant's arm. He never noticed the dark blush on Flynn's face when their fingers automatically locket together. Yuri knew the castle well enough to know that Flynn's bedroom was couple corners away, in the same direction as the main door.

Fortunately, the halls were surprisingly empty and Flynn eventually forgot his nervousness. Soon, they both were jogging towards their destination and were one step closer to accomplish the mission ''Screwing-until-we-will-forget-tomorrow''. It didn't took a lot of time until they were in the same corridor as Flynn's room.

Then the most horrible thing happened.

"Have you grew longer, Rita? You seem little different all of the sudden..."

"Y-You have changed to– I-I mean it's not a bad thing o-or anything..."

A echo of many footsteps. The familiar voices. Coming closer every second. Both Yuri and Flynn froze and made a quick glance at the door of Flynn's bedroom. There was no way they could make it without the group noticing.

_'Oh God, oh God, oh God...' _Flynn repeated in his head. His heart was beating faster and faster every time the voice of footsteps came closer. Even Yuri looked somewhat shocked.

"My my, this tension between you two is really thick." The voice of a certain curvy kritya said.

"The old man is smellin' love in the air."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?"

"R-Rita calm down..."

The blue eyed noticed something. Something so unbelievable amazing and awesome. Flynn tucked Yuri's hand and when the coal eyes were looking at him, the commandant pointed at one door. A grin spread across the raven-haired man's face and they both rushed towards the said door. Flynn practically ripped the door open and it was close that the door didn't come off its hinges. In a mere second they both dived in and shut the door carefully.

"T-That... was close. Too close." Flynn whispered. Couple drops of sweat had appeared on his forehead. He leaned against the door, panting slightly.

Mean while, Yuri was studying their surroundings. "It's a... broom closet?" There was little light but the raven haired man could see the lines of brooms and buckets easily. "There's a broom closet next to your room." He stated.

"Shut up Yuri or they will find us!" The young commandant warned quietly. He pressed his ear against the woody door and listened. He heard the group chatting. Then suddenly, the voice of footsteps echoed and a familiar voice spoke. _'Sodia? What is she –' _Light eyebrows knitted together as Flynn heard the voice of his second-in-command.

"You know..." Yuri started behind the nervous commandant, gaining the same man's attention. "...Some people find broom closets extremely erotic." There was a strange tone in Yuri's voice but Flynn didn't catch it – he was too busy to be surprised by his lover's comment.

"That has nothing to do with our present situation. Now be quiet so I can –" The blonde man was interrupted by a pair of lips. It was anything but gentle.

When Flynn was able to push Yuri away, his cheeks were bright red and eyes wide. "Y-Yuri... what are you do –"

Yuri came closer...

"H-Hold it! Y-Yuri I-I d-demand you to s-stop rubbing y-yourself on m-me!" Flynn tried his best to keep his voice normal.

But they both knew that Yuri will get what he wants.

0o0o0

Estelle was happy. She was happy just because all of her friend were here, with the pink-haired princess.

Or almost all...

She felt slight disappointment because neither Yuri or Flynn found time to be with them. But they would meet again tomorrow. And Flynn's soon-to-be-wife would join with them too!

" – And then I smashed that monster with my hammer!" Karol exclaimed loudly, spreading his arms. "And wow, it felt so good!" He grinned sheepishly. "I only wish Nan had been there..." The young boy whispered.

Judith chuckled. "Oh, you mean that girlfriend of yours?" She smiled softly. It took little time until her words reached Karol's brains and when they did, the brown-haired boy blushed.

"D-Did I say t-that aloud? I-I m-mean s-she i-isn't my g-girlfriend!" Karol stuttered badly, face bright red.

"Ah, the youth... Wish I still had it in me..." Raven sighed over-dramatically behind the princess.

Rita – who was standing right next to Estelle – snorted and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't. Then you wouldn't rest in grave sooner."

"Ouch, Genius mage! Yer stabbin' my heart with yer comments!" To prove his point, Raven placed his hand over his hermes blastia. The young girl only rolled her green eyes.

Estelle kept her gaze on the brown-haired girl. There was... something different about Rita. The Child of the Full Moon couldn't put it in words but... There was definitely something different in the girl next to her. "Rita..." Estelle started, gaining the mage's attention.

"What is it?" She asked. Rita's voice was softer when she spoke to Estelle. It always changed to more friendly and kinder... But Estelle didn't know the reason.

"Have you grew longer, Rita? You seem little different all of the sudden."

Silence. The girl in question blushed, her eyes wide. Others only stared, Karol having his mouth open and Judith smiling. The oldest member of their group only tapped his chin and looked at the girls with a knowing look in his eyes.

"N-Not that I-I'm a-aware of..." Rita muttered. "... Y-You have changed to– I-I mean it's not a bad thing o-or anything..." She quickly started walking again and the others followed the bright red girl.

Estelle frowned. Had she changed too? And why Rita stuttered so badly, was it something she said? These question filed the pink-haired girl's head and she almost missed Judy's next words.

"My my, this tension between you two is really thick." The kritya smiled as she watched the princess and the mage.

"Huh?" Karol asked, looking up at Judith with a confused look. The healer did the same but Rita's blush – which still hadn't vanished – deepened badly.

Raven – who owned the dirtiest mind in the group – understood immediately what the blue-haired woman was talking about. "The old man is smellin' love in the air."

Now Estelle and Karol were both even more confused. "What are you talking abou –" Karol started but was interrupted when a certain moody spell-caster smacked him on the head.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" She shouted loudly, looking at the bowman and kritya. Rita looked ready to take out her whip and torture the couple – probably more Raven than Judith.

Estelle started to panic. She rushed to Rita's side and placed a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "R-Rita calm down..." She whispered desperately. The healer wanted the reunion to end happily and leave nice memories to all of them.

Her hand had an instant effect. The shoulder under the gloved hand relaxed and the murderous aura around Rita disappeared. "Sorry..." The brown-haired girl apologized so softly that Estelle was probably the only one to hear it. Their sweet moment ended when they heard a bang coming somewhere close.

"W-What was that?" Karol whispered, chocolate brown eyes wide and looking at the direction of the voice.

"Probably just a maid or something." The dark-haired man replied. "Although... I don't think the maids would bang a door so loudly."

"Maybe it was a ghost." Judy suggested. Now both Rita's and Karol's eyes widened even more. "Let's go and check!" The bluenette added, starting to walk and turned around the corridor. Estelle and Raven followed her soon after.

"D-Do we have to?" Rita asked nervously but followed the kritya. She didn't want to look like a completely coward in front of her friend. Karol too started following the group, shaking slightly. Just when they passed Flynn's bedroom, the said door opened.

"Ah." A surprised voice exclaimed. Both Rita and Karol flinched, Karol even screaming slightly as they turned around.

"Sodia!" Estelle was the first one to talk. The female knight was standing in the doorway, violet eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "What were you doing in Flynn's room?" She added innocently.

"I have to speak with the commandant about one thing and since he had finished all paperwork earlier I thought he would be in his room but..." Sodia shook her head. Pink eyebrows frowned when the healer noticed a faint blush on the knight's face.

Wait...

"But Flynn told me some time ago he still had some work to do."

Now even the auburn haired knight frowned. "That's impossible. Commandant finished all reports and signed every paper there was hour and half ago."

It was silence again. They all were wondering why the hell Flynn – **Flynn!** – would lied to Estelle.

However, their trains of thoughts vanished when they heard a weird voice – which also reminded them why they came here.

It was a moan.

"I-I-It's the g-g-g-ghost!" Karol cried out. Rita paled noticeably and Estelle looked slightly scared. The female knight only raised her eyebrows. "Ghost?" She repeated but nobody answered.

Judith only looked even more exited. "It came somewhere close."

Another moan, this time a lot louder. Now Karol and Rita were shaking and the latter was clinging on Estelle without even noticing.

"Am I the only one who thinks it sounds familiar?" The ex-knight wondered aloud. After those words came out of Raven's mouth, they all halted, listening.

The third moan came quickly but it was followed by a voice of something hitting the wall.

Gathering his bravery together, Karol nodded. "Yeah, it sounds kinda... familiar." The others muttered, agreeing with Raven and Karol.

Sodia pointed at the door little further from them. "I think it came from there..." She said. Everybody's gaze trailed to the knight's pointed direction. Slowly, they all walked towards the said door – Judith leading the way. They all halted in front of the woody door. There were indeed voices coming out of it. They all stared at the door, until the curiosity took Judith over and she grabbed the door knob.

"Let's see what our ghost looks like!" She grinned, turning the metallic knob. The door flied open and Judith thanked her reflects when she pulled her hand back as the 'ghost' fell onto the hard floor.

"Ah!"

"What the –"

_Thump_

"Fucking hell, my back!" Extremely familiar voice shouted as Yuri's back hit the floor. And Flynn's body on top of his wasn't helping at all.

"Yuri, are you okay! What on earth happened..." Flynn's voice trailed off as he looked up. All blood escaped from his face and blue eyed widened – filled with horror. When Yuri noticed the sudden quietness, he looked up too. His coal eyes widened slightly when he noticed the shocked looks on their friend's faces.

"This isn't what it looks like!" The commandant squealed the first thing what came to his mind. But he didn't get an answer immediately – their friends were still trying to recover from the shock.

Raven was the first one who spoke for a long time. "Ya know, that would be a lot more believable if yer hand weren't in Yuri's pants." The said hand left the said pants as soon as Raven spoke.

Another silence.

Couple minutes later, it was Yuri who spoke. "Um... Flynn? Could you get off me? Your armor is kinda like trying to crush me..." The raven-haired man muttered. Blue eyes widened again and in a blink of an eye, Flynn was on his feet, helping Yuri to stood up. "Are you okay Yuri?" The commandant asked with a worried tone. Yuri nodded palely, clutching his chest. "G-God, I'm so sorry Yuri... I should have noticed." Flynn's tone was filled with worry and anger – towards himself. For a moment, he forgot the audience and took couple steps closer his lover – their chests almost touching – and pulled couple dark hair behind Yuri's ear. The dark-haired man looked surprised – having not forgot the audience behind them.

The explosion came.

"WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOING ON HERE!" Rita and Karol shouted in unison. Judith, Raven and Estelle were looking at the couple – mouths hanging open and Sodia blushed bright red, not daring to look at the lovers.

"Erm... Y-You see..." Flynn stuttered, keeping his gaze on the floor. _'This is probably the most embarrassing moment in my whole life...' _He thought, feeling light-headed.

Yuri kept his mouth shut but when he saw his lover's condition, he decided to help little. And help in Yuri's way meant by touching Flynn's cheek to make he look up. And when dark violet eyes met blue surprised orbs, they sent couple messages with their eyes. Yuri smirked and leaned towards. Flynn smiled sheepishly and leaned towards. Their lips met in half-way. Yuri's hand went up from the commandant's cheek to the golden hair while Flynn's hand cupped his lover's cheeks – keeping Yuri's head between his hands.

The group stared, never tearing their gaze off the couple. Even Sodia watched as her captain made out with a criminal.

After the kiss ended, the lover's turned to their audience. Flynn's hands took a firm grip on Yuri's waist "As you can see, we're something what you call a couple." Yuri grinned, his face little flushed from the kiss.

"B-But... but... but..." Stuttering was becoming some kind of habit to Karol as he stared at the couple.

"Well... that's..." Raven started, scratching his head. Neither Judith or Estelle said anything. Rita was still in a shock like state.

"If you got a problem with it, them it can't be helped." Yuri's tone was cold as he looked at his friends coldly. Then he eyes stopped at his lover's second-in-command. "Especially you Sodia."

The said knight blinked when hearing her name, raising her hands. "Actually... I kind of... knew that..." She muttered, face still dangerously red. But her words made everybody snap into reality.

"WHAT?" They all shouted and Yuri turned to look at his boyfriend. "You told _Sodia_ about us?" He asked. But Flynn couldn't say a word as he stared at the female knight.

"Commandant hasn't told me anything Lowell." The auburn-haired young woman spoke, taking a beep breath before continuing. "It's just that... Well... Lowell is quite... loud... when it comes to... to... _you know_!" She almost yelled two last words.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that." Flynn apologized. With one eyebrow raised, Yuri looked behind his shoulder.

"It's fine." Sodia collected herself together again. "Excuse me, but I need to go right now." She turned around and took long and fast steps. The group of friends watched as her back grew smaller and smaller until the knight turned in a corner and vanished from their vision.

"So..." Yuri started, trying his best to come up with some words because this tension was really getting on his nerves. But after he spoke, everybody's head turned to look at him – even Flynn, whose gaze Yuri could feel behind him. "What do you think?" When nobody answered, the raven-haired man groaned. "Oh please, it was not that surprising!"

The gears started working inside the group's brains again. One by one, the realization hit their faces when the group recalled memories. "Ya know... that's true..." Raven spoke slowly, remembering the look on Flynn's face in Zaude after they thought Yuri had died.

"My my, how come we never noticed?" Judith smiled mysteriously.

"Wow... I, um... you're right..." Karol said soon after. A relief kind of feeling washed over Flynn. At least they weren't giving disgusted looks or anything like that. Yet.

Yuri noticed the same thing and grinned. "So Estelle, it would be nice if you stopped setting up dates for my boyfriend. Even though as much as I like to see Flynn suffer, his mental health is slowly disappearing." He said to the princess – who hadn't said anything this whole time.

There were many thoughts flying in the healer's head and she almost missed the raven-haired man's words. But she didn't and was even more shocked and confused by the words. The others noticed her quietness and began to worry when she didn't say anything. Rita raised her hand and placed it on the pink-haired girl's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Estelle? Are you okay?" The mage panicked slightly.

Then – to everybody's relief – she raised her head and looked straight at the knight and quild member. And asked the most bizarre question ever. "Aren't you two males?" Her voice was so innocent that it prevented the others from laughing aloud.

Flynn made a voice what sounded something like a choke and a squeal. Yuri only raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Trust me, we both are." He smirked and the commandant's cheeks reddened slightly. Meanwhile, Judith was fighting against a massive nosebleed which was trying to come out her nostril – while she was having a nice mental image.

Estelle blinked her green eyes and tilted her head on left, looking like a small puppy. "But then... how can you two be a couple?" Her question met a confused silence as all of her friends were looking at her funnily

"Could you... repeat that?" Yuri said slowly. What the hell was the princess talking about? Estelle didn't look disgusted or anything, just curious and confused. So why was she –

"How two men can be lovers? I mean, I haven't ever read anything like that." Her words echoed trough the walls as her friends were looking at her with the most hilarious looks on their faces. Until Raven started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Judith chuckled and Rita hide her red face in her hands.

"Please tell me you're joking." The raven-head sighed but after seeing the pink-haired princess' expression, he realized that the healer was deathly serious. "What the hell, don't you have gay porn in the library or something?" He asked from Flynn – who looked slightly pale.

Greene eyes blinked again. "Gay... porn?" Her words made Raven laugh even louder while clutching his stomach. Rita wanted to be anywhere but there in front of a broom closet and Judith let out couple more chuckles. Karol was still staring at his friends mouth open wide.

Ignoring the princess, Flynn paled slightly. "Of course not! The Imperial library has not that kind of trash!" But there was a small voice in the blonde's head which told him that Yuri had a point.

Estelle was starting to get little impatient. She couldn't understand why they were laughing at her. "Please tell me what's going on?" She asked. For a while, the older dark-haired man looked like to be ready to explain but he couldn't keep the poker face on and fell onto the floor, laughing.

Judith decided to give information about some people sexual orientations. "Well you see... There are some people – like Yuri and Flynn – who prefers their own sex when it comes to love." She paused, giving the lovers a wolfish smirk. "And needless to say, it's really darn hot and cute."

"Wow, never knew you were into that stuff Judy." stated Yuri, crossing his arms. Estelle was still thinking about what Judy had just said and Rita had somehow collected herself and gave a kick at the old man. "Get up, you pervert!" She shouted.

The smirk grew even more wolfish. "Not as much as you two."

Flynn shook his head, watching how his lover was flirting friendly with his kritya friend. He hadn't relaxed yet and a feeling of anxiety was living in his heart as he looked around. Of course he was happy that the group was taking this so well – even Sodia. _'Still...'_ He bit his lip, _'I... I'm not sure was I ready to tell them...'_

"No Judy, I can't allow you to sit on a front seat while we're having sex."

"Because you're the girl in this relationship?"

"What the fuck gave you that idea?"

"My instincts. And the fact that it's Flynn whose holding _you_."

Yuri looked over his shoulder. The commandant knew immediately what his boyfriend wanted and released his grasp, smiling apologetically. But Flynn didn't miss the look in Yuri's eyes. He saw the happiness in those coal orbs. It was hidden well but there it was. The raven-haired man was happy that the hiding was over. And if Yuri was happy, Flynn would try to be too.

The knight walked towards the princess. "Lady Estellise." He said, gaining the said girl's attention. Rita – who was standing next to the healer – looked up. "I am truly sorry that you went all that trouble to find me someone to love. But as you can see." Blue eyes looked at a certain ex-criminal, "There is already somebody." He said it so softly that only Estelle and Rita were able to hear it. Both girls eyes widened slightly when they heard the commandant's confession.

"You don't need to worry about it!" The older girl smiled. "It seems like I still got a lot learning about world after all. But still, you two look great together!" She took couple steps closer and wrapped her thin arms around the knight's neck. "I'm really happy for both of you!"

"Lady Estellise... thank you." Flynn smiled, returning the hug.

"Hey hey, Yuri, yer boyfriend is cheatin' on ya behind yer back!" A certain amused old man shouted, breaking the tender moment between two friends.

"Fuck you, sick old man!" Rita shouted, charging towards the man and readying herself for a good spin kick. The older man let out a small scream and tried escape from the mage's rage. Yuri only turned around and smirked. "Wow, Flynn. Never thought you had guts to cheat on me."

"Very funny Yuri." The knight answered, rolling his sky blue eyes. The princess unwrapped her arms around Flynn's neck and glanced worriedly at the raging mage and the war veteran. "Um... Flynn?" She whispered so quietly that the man almost didn't hear her. "I... need to ask something..." There was a small blush on the pale skin as Estelle looked up.

"If... it's possible for two men to love each other then... can women too...?" She muttered and without even noticing herself, made a glance at Rita. Flynn however noticed it and his eyes widened.

_Oh_

_**Oh**_

The council won't like this...

"Yes Your Highness. Yes they can too." The young commandant smiled encouragingly. The princess' face lit up like a candle and she clapped her hands together. "Thank you Flyn – Ah Rita! Don't kill him!" The princess rushed off to save the ex-knight.

All of the sudden, a pair of hands covered Flynn's eyes. "Guess who?" A way too familiar voice asked.

"That's immature even from you, Yuri." The commandant said and the hands were removed from his face. The grinning face of his lover was the first thing Flynn saw and it was only couple inches away from his face. "Aw, c'mon Flynn. Aren't you happy that it's all nice and fancy ending we got here?"

"Well –" Flynn was interrupted when a loud smack and a scream was heard. "Hah, that's what you get from harassing Estelle, you sick old fart!"

"I swear it was an accident!"

"Rita! Please calm down!"

The lovers looked at the sight where Raven was on the floor again and Estelle preventing Rita from hurting the old man ever more.

"Oh dear, Rita stop struggling or you'll hit Estelle." Judith called out, walking towards the girls and fainted man. The bluenette's words did the trick and the mage halted. Because they all knew that the brown-haired girl could never hurt the princess. The kritya knelt down next to Raven. "Are you still with us, old man?" She asked, gaining only small mutters from the shady ex-knight.

"Well, at least he's not dead." Yuri shrugged as he, Flynn and Karol came closer. Only Flynn looked somehow worried about the older dark-haired man's condition.

"He got what he deserved." Rita humped, crossing her arms. "Geez, at his age, he should know a thing or two about sexual harassment."

The brown-haired boy groaned. "Rita please, I have heard enough the 'S-words' today." The poor boy earned a smack.

"Well captain Karol bad news for you, since we found out Judith's hidden fetish, Estelle gaining new information about the world, a new couple probably forming soon," Coal eyes made a meaningful glance at Estelle and Rita, "And Raven's hidden sexual orientation, you should probably say goodbye to your innocent." Yuri said and walked towards Flynn's bedroom, dragging his boyfriend by the commandant's hand. "And we have some unfinished things to do."

"B-Bye!" Flynn said just before his bedroom's door closed.

Karol blinked. "Wait a sec, what Raven's hidden orientation? We never mentioned anything about that."

_**0o0o0**_

_**THE END**_

_**0o0o0**_

Rag Doll- Kun: Zagi, what does the word count say!

Zagi: It's over niiiiiiinnnethousaaand!

Rag Doll-Kun: What? Over nine-thousand?

The first thing what came to my mind when I finished this one. And am I the only one who thinks that Estelle reaction could actually be canon?

So... reviews would be nice.


End file.
